La mascara:La venganza de kagome
by Ariahay Yasha Zeuqzav
Summary: Las cosas eran asi: ellos me habian arrebatado todo lo que en verdad me importaba, y ahora despues de 8 allos por fin tendria mi venganza.
1. Chapter 1

Hola... a todos aquellos que lean mi historia, esta historia me anduvo rondando desde ase mucho y me dije.. es momento de subirla por que si no la subo ahora seme olvidara mas tarde, espero que les guste por que puse todo mi empeño para que saliera bien, dejen su comentario de que si fue buena oh mala o pésima o si creen que le falto algo.

Aclaración: Los personajes de inu yasha no me pertenecen, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

**Ariahay Zeuqzav Presenta:**

_LA MASCARA: LA VENGANZA DE KAGOME._

Capitulo 1:

Las cosas eran así: ellos me habían arrebatado todo lo que en verdad me importaba, y ahora después de 8 años por fin tendría mi venganza.

Aria que se arrepintieran de a verme echo lo que me hicieron, nada ni nadie me detendría .. lo pagarían con su sangre, con su vida. sonreí al imaginarlos suplicando como yo lo había echo... llorando como yo había llorado y sufriendo como yo sufrí Me preguntaba si todavía recordaban a aquella chiquilla tonta de 13 años, débil como una hoja y frágil como el cristal, y jugaba con el momento en que supieran mi identidad y mi propósito de destruirlos como me habían destruido ellos ami. El viento choco ligeramente con mi rostro, sonreí con dolor mientras caminaba por las calles que de nilla había recorrido... 8 años sin estar en esa ciudad, había cambiado mucho y yo también lo había echo.

Mi cabello que antes era azabache ahora era castaño claro y me llegaba asta los hombros, mi piel era mucho mas blanca y mis ojos mucho mas oscuros, ahora solo usaba mini-shorts pegados a mis piernas atléticas y camisas de color negras de resaque. En esos momentos mis ojos estaban protegidos por unos lentes oscuros y en mi mano llevaba una maleta que indicaba que acababa de llegar a la ciudad. Todas las miradas se concentraban en mi, miradas curiosas y otras morbosas.

Sinceramente los hombres me daban asco, desde aquel día ase ya 8 años. Llegue a un hotel que se veía decente y pedí una habitación modesta, ami el lujo no me importaba, había vivido en una cochera mugrienta por dos años así que cualquier cosa para mi estaba bien... Un botones del hotel me ayudo con mi equipaje y me llevo a mi habitación, después de darle un seco gracias y una buena propina se retiro sin antes darme la bienvenida.

Serré la puerta de la habitación suspire cansada, me quite las zapatillas altas que llevaba y me senté en un bordo de la amplia cama blanca. Abri mi maleta y saque una carpeta marrón, deposite la carpeta en la cama y volvi a serrar mi maleta.

Al abrir la carpeta fruncí un poco, había una hoja con una fotografía de un muchacho de 23 años, ojos azules y cabellos negros cortos, en la parte de arriba se podía leer: Miroku Akitoki. Mi primer objetivo. serré los ojos frustrada y aventé la carpeta asía la pared, un grito de frustración y coraje seme salio de los labios.

- Me las pagaran malditos . Dije en un susurro apenas audible. Habían destrozado mi vida completa, ellos eran los culpables de todo este odio que sentía asía los hombres.

- Malditos, malditos, malditos . Repetí moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, los recuerdos de ese día me golpeaban la cabeza, había evitado recordar esa noche, por 5 años había tratado de suprimirlos de mi mente.

- No, tengo que tener la sangre fría para cumplir mi objetivo, Miroku , Naraku, y sobre todo tu inuyasha taisho me las pagaran todas juntas. dije apretando los pullos, no podía debilitarme en estos momentos, no podía atormentarme con el recuerdo de aquella noche, no debia. Sonreí de lado, una sonrisa escasa de alegría ya no recordaba cuando había sonreído de verdad, pagarían era lo único que tenia que estar en mi mente, pagarían muy caro, esa noche 8 años atrás firmaron su sentencia de muerte con su propia sangre.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

Era muy temprano cuando salí del hotel esa mañana, el sol apenas quería hacer sus primeros intentos de salir.

Devia visitar a alguien muy especial en mi vida... ami siempre amiga sango, ella no sabia nada de mis intensiones de vengarme de mis violadores, ella en cambio sabia quienes eran mis violadores y había sido un golpe muy duro al saberlo puesto que ellas siempre estuvo enamorada del idiota de miroku. Fue ella la única que me apoyo en esos momentos tan difíciles y la que me consiguió el boleto para irme de la ciudad, no la había visto desde entonces pero siempre estuve en comunicacion con ella.

Me detuve enfrente de un edificio que se veía modesto, sonreí sarcásticamente, a sango no le gustaba el lujo igual que ami. Entre al edificio y me acerque ala que parecía ser la portera del edificio.

- Buenos días sellora, me podría decir en que departamento se encuentra la señorita sango Akatsutsumi?. pregunte lo mas amable que pude, que no fue mucho.

- Akatsutsumi?, ha si, si en el segundo piso departamento 33 B . me contesto amablemente, le di un gracias seco como todos lo que daba a todas las personas. Y me dirigí al segundo piso en el único elevador que había busque el departamento 33 B y toque el timbre de la puerta, momentos después una muchacha de 23 años abrió la puerta, su cabello castaño le llegaba asta la cintura y sus ojos eran castaños igual que su cabello, era un poco mas alta que yo y su piel era un poco morena.

- Hola sango . La salude alegre de ver a mi mejor, mas bien única amiga que tenia.

- Kagome? . pregunto con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- No la reina isabela . Le dije sarcásticamente , sango se abalanzo asía mi y me aprisiono en un abrazo asfixiante.

- Tonta . me dijo riendo, se le veía muy contenta de verme. sonreí por primera vez alegre, pero no con esa alegría con la que antes lo Hacia, asta eso esos malditos me habían robado.

- Pero pasa kag . Me dijo liberándome del abrazo. tome aire y entre con ella a su departamento.

- Quieres algo de tomar o comer? . me pregunto.

- Un café por favor . le dije distraída mirando su departamento, era pequello pero cómodo, indicado para vivir ella sola.

- Cuando llegaste kag? . me pregunto sango desde su pequeña cocina, camine asía ella para ayudarla.

- Ayer en la tarde, perdón si no vine antes lo que pasa es que llegue muy cansada . me disculpe ayudando le a preparar 2 tazas de café una para ella y otra para mi.

- No importa kag, ayer de todos modos estaba muy ocupada. me dijo sacando algo del refrigerador.

- Ha si , tu jefe siempre te deja mas trabajo que a las demás. dije sarcásticamente, sabia que su jefe era el maldito de naraku, sango se puso seria.

- Kag hojo me dijo algo muy importante. dijo, y su tono no me gusto ni un poco.

- Ha si?, que te dijo?. le pregunte echándole el agua hirviendo a las tazas de café.

- Ya sabes que el vende todo eso... bueno les vende cosas peligrosas, y me dijo... me dijo que tu le abias llamado y encargado algunas cosas. me explico me quede con la boca abierta y me di una bofetada mental, sabia que ese hojo no guardaría ningún secreto.

- Kag... que piensas hacer?. me pregunto seria, suspire resignada no quería involucrarla a ella en esto.

- Me pienso vengar de ellos, no puedo dejar que lo que me hicieron no tenga castigo. le dije mirándola a los ojos, esperaba ver en ellos reflejada el horror que sentía por mi confecion, pero en lugar de eso encontré comprencion.

- Kag, debo decirte algo que antes no te dije por que quería que olvidaras todo esto, pero tengo que decirte que después de que tu te fuiste miroku vino a mi casa , no se de donde supo que yo sabia lo que te habían echo, pero lo sabia, primero me trato de comben ser de que tu mentías pero como yo no le creí trato de amenazarme y a serme lo que te había echo, mas me pude defender y lo amenace con decírselo a la policía me dijo, quede sorprendida y furiosa, así que también ese maldito trato de abusar de ella. me prometí mentalmente que lo aria sufrir mucho mas de lo que tenia pensado.

- No voy a decirte que no lo agas, solo te diré que cuentas con migo siempre para cualquier cosa. le sonreí por algo era mi mejor amiga, ella siempre me comprendía y nunca me juzgaba antes de tiempo.

- Gracias por ser mi amiga sango, sin ti no se que seria de mi. le dije abrazándola, mientras en mi mente comenzaba a armar el plan para comenzar con mi venganza.

CONTINUARA...

Nota: espero que les aya gustado y disculpen las faltas de ortografía pero siempre digo que no importa las faltas de ortografía si el contenido es bueno , bueno gracias por leer déjenme un review para saber que les pareció.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de Nuevo, gracias a todos los que me mandaron un reviews debo que confesar que me sorprendió que les gustara pues pensé que seria todo un fracaso esta idea , pero me da mucho gusto que les aya gustado, y espero que le guste este capitulo que sorprendente mente me costo poco a ser .

_**Leidy Acosta : **_muchas gracias , que bueno que te aiga gustado espero que este también te guste *.*.

_**:** Gracias , espero que te guste este capitulo y claro que seguiré con la venganza , Kagome no tendrá piedad._

**_Akari-mamoru2904: _**muchas gracias, y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

_**Ariahay Zeuqzav Presenta:**_

_LA MASCARA: __LA VENGANZA DE KAGOME._

Capitulo 2:

Sango me avía invitado a quedarme en su departamento en lugar que en el hotel, pero rechace la oferta por la propia seguridad de sango, sabia que Naraku no era una perita en dulce y que si sabia que yo estaba de vuelta a la primera que lastimaría era a sango. Por esa razón me vi obligada a cambiar de nombre y apellido, ahora era Kikyo Takahashi en lugar de Kagome Higurashi.

No me agradaba mucho la idea, por que siempre estuve orgullosa de ser una Higurashi, como mi madre. pero era necesario, era parte de mi venganza.

Me encontraba en esos momentos en el centro comercial mas grande que tenia esta ciudad, mi mirada no dejaba de viajar de una persona a otra buscando lo que venia a buscar, mire el reloj que tenia en mi muñeca y gruñi enojada. me acomode el cabello por décima vez y suspire, siempre era lo mismo con el, el nunca podía asistir a las citas sin llegar tarde.

- Bella kag, me estrañaste corazón?. hablo una voz atrás de mi, me voltee con calma y lo mire a los ojos tratando de hacerle saber mi disgusto de su retraso.

- hojo tu siempre tan puntual. exclame sarcásticamente el me rodeo con sus brazos en un abrazo, hojo era un año mayor que yo, su cabello castaño estaba cortado en un corte que lo asía ver apuesto, y sus ojos castaños demostraban que aunque parecía inocente podía ser tan peligroso como cualquier mafioso.

- Trajiste lo que te pedí?. le pregunte ya libre de su abrazo, me sonrió y después palmeo una maleta negra que tenia colgada en el hombro.

- Perfecto dámela. le dije ansiosa de terminar ese encuentro, no es que no me gustara la compañia de hojo, es solo que no soportaba su atracción asía los hombre. Si, hojo era mas bien de los que les gustaban los hombre en vez de que le gustaran las mujeres.

- Por que tanta prisa, ven te invito a comer, sirbe que me cuentas tus penas ya sabes que aquí tienes un hombro donde llorar. me dijo en un tono seductor, le di una cachetada amistosa con la suficiente fuerza como para que apenas sintiera mi mano y le sonreí.

- Ya déjalo, yo y tu sabemos que no te gustan las mujeres corazón. le susurre para que nadie escuchara, el me sonrió y me indico una mesa libre, suspire y me dirigí asía la mesa indicada y el me siguió.

- Que quieres comer, comida francesa o italiana?. me pregunto bromean dome, me reí sin ganas.

- Amm pues que te parece comida egipcia?. le seguí el juego con poco entusiasmo.

- valla, kag que paso con aquella niña que le encantaban las bromas y los juegos?. me pregunto sabiendo que eso me aria enojar.

- Esa niña murió ase 8 años y lo sabes muy bien. le dije apretando los dientes, esa era otra de las cosas que no me gustaban de mi antes amigo hojo.

- Bueno, bueno tranquila gatita que ya no diré mas. me dijo sabiendo que yo cuando me enojaba era mucho mas peligrosa que el y todos sus trabajadores juntos.

- Y como le va a la nueva tu, por que bueno me entere que te habías cambiado el nombre, pensé que te gustaba tu nombre verdadero. comento dejando la maleta en la mesa, yo ise una mueca de desagrado.

- Tuve que asarlo, por que sabes que naraku o asta Taisho son demasiado peligrosos para sango, y si saben que estoy aquí no dudaran en las timarla. le dije irritada.

- Tienes razón, no queremos que la dulce sango salga lastimada. me dijo fingiendo preocupación.

- Sabes, no le veo el caso a esto, sabes bien que no me agradas y yo a ti tampoco así que, por que no me entregas lo que te pedí y dejas que me marche. le dije con una amanase escrita en mis ojos color chocolate oscuros.

- Que cambiada estas kag .. digo kikyo. me dijo mirándome y note una pizca de decepción en sus ojos. - sabes siempre pensé que tu serias la única sobreviviente de la escuela pero lo que paso ase 8 años te cambio espero que un día vuelva a latir el corazón de aquella Kagome Higurashi dulce y tierna que conocí me dijo sin una pizca que sarcasmo en su voz, me entrego la maleta negra y yo la tome, poniéndome en pie.

- Y yo nunca pensé que tu te convertirias en un mafioso, pero lo as echo y no espero que dejes de serlo. le dije fríamente - Las cosas cambian a las personas, ami me cambio lo que me sucedio ase 8 años y a ti te cambio el dinero y la avaricia . termine de colgarme la maleta en mi hombro y me aleje de la mesa sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada a hojo.

Mientras caminaba a la salida del centro comercial pensé en lo que me dijo hojo, me mire en uno de los tantos espejos que se encontraban afuera de los locales, de verdad que estaba cambiada, y me di cuenta que no me gustaba el cambio.

En ese momento mire como un puñado de mujeres se acumulaban en un punto, la curiosidad venció a mi razonamiento y me dirigí asía el puñado de chicas, parecía como si alguien importante estuviera hay, suspire sabiendo que tal vez era un joven rico y guapo, no tenia idea de porque sentía la necesidad de ver al chico del que todas estaban babeando Me abrí paso para mirar al que armaba tanto alboroto pero cuando por fin pude verlo me quede congelada, era nada mas y nada menos que el, uno de los causantes de mis desgracias, Inu yasha Taisho... hay estaba rodeado de chicas disfrutando la vida, parecía que se había olvidado de lo que me había echo, o no le importaba en absoluto, sin darme cuenta mis ojos se empezado a humedecer y eso iso que mi sangre hirviera maldito y mil veces maldito.

Me di cuenta que de mis ojos caían gotitas de lagrimas y que los ojos de Taisho estaban posados en mi, se alejo de las chicas y se acerco ami, me estremecí al pensar que se dirigía a mi, y entonces involuntariamente una fracción de aquel horrible recuerdo se escapo de la caja que se suponía que debía estar serrada con llave en mi memorias.

*(RECUERDO DE KAGOME: NARRADO POR MI)*

La noche era oscura y helada, nadie se encontraba en la calle debido al frió que estaba asiendo, nadie excepto un jovencita de aproximadamente 13, sus cabellos eran azabaches y estaban recogidos en 2 coletas bajas, sus ojos eran color chocolate y de ellos desprendían una inocencia que parecía que nunca se iba a agotar. el nombre de la chiquilla era Kagome Higurashi, vivía en un templo no lejos de donde estaba.

sus pasos eran apresurados y su mente estaba concentrada en preocuparse por la hora que era, seguramente su padre le regallaria y su madrastra la aria limpiar todo el templo ella sola.

la niña fruncio un poco, no le agradaba esa sellora, le daba mala espina y extrallaba mucho a su madre que habia fallecido cuando ella tenia 10 años, cuando ella tenia 11 años su padre se caso otravez.

Iba tan distraida que no noto a tres personas que caminaban no tan lejos de ella, una mano se poso en u hombro y ella dio un brinco de miedo, se volteo y miro unos ojos dorados y suspiro aliviada.

- Inuyaha-chan me pegaste un susto. hablo la chiquilla con una mano en su pecho y su respirasion agitada.

- Inuyasha? . pregunto preocupada kagome al ver que el no respondia, un escalosfrios le bajo por la espalda y su sexto sentido le dijo que se fuera de hay. - bueno me tengo que marchar por que mi papa debe de estar preocupada. dijo y cuando se volteo para marcharse pero sintio que la tomaban del brazo, brusca mente la boltearon y entonces kagome supo que estaba en lios al ver a dos peronas mas, sus ojos estaban clabados en el cuerpo desarroyado de kagome, ella se incomodo.

- debo irme deberdad. dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

- No te puedes ir sin jugar con nosotros. le contesto inuyasha a una kagome asustada, apreto su brazo para aserle saber que no seria amistoso para nada, lagrimas se comensaron a acumulars en sus preciosos ojos chocolate. las otras dos personas la tomaron de los brazos y le taparon la boca para que no gritara, y se internaron en un oscuro callejon.

*(FIN DEL RECUERDO DE KAGOME: FIN DE MI NARRACION)*

- Estas bien ?. la voz que tanto odiaba me saco de mis pensamientos, estaba demaciado serca de mi, di un paso atras y lo mire a los ojos .

- Estoy bien. conteste y me dispuse a irme pero cuando me boltie me tomo del brazol, algo dentro de mi sintio terror y me desise de su agarre.

- como te llamas?. me pregunto, yo no me boltie para verlo, sabia que mi cara reflejaba panico por su toque.

- Me llamo kykiou Takahashi. respondi seria y no espere mas y me aleje de ay, me regalle mentalmente por aver ido a ver que era lo que las chicas locas tanto miraban, me di cuenta que mis manos me temblaban y me enoje mucho mas, mi cuerpo temblaba al estar serca de el.

"porfavor, no me agan daño"

los recuerdos me asotaban la cabeza como queriendola romper, mi respiracion se agito un poco, los odiaba con todo mi ser y yo solamente podria descansar de mis pesadillas y recuerdo cuando ellos murieran, y cuando ellos murieran porfin me sentiria libre de cadenas.

- Miroku Akitoki, tu final se esta asercando. si sango lograba hacer lo que me habia prometido para mañana el ya estaria en mis manos suplicando por su vida.

CONTUNUARA...

**_NOTA:_****_ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA, DEJEN UN REVIEW PARA SABER QUE PIENSAN DE ESTE CAP. SALUDOS Y BESOS ._**

**_ARIAHAY FUERA^.^._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola muchas gracias por los reviews del cap anterior, les aclaro que pongo allos por que no tengo la otra que es correcta, mi lap no la tiene pero tratare de ponerla, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Ariahay Zeuqzav presenta:**_

_LA MASCARA: __LA VENGANZA DE KAGOME._

Capitulo 3:

Todo estaba listo, la trampa para miroku estaba preparada... había dejado que sango se involucrara en esto por que miroku no representaba un peligro como taisho y naraku lo eran. era media tarde cuando nuestra trampa comenzo a funcionar.

Sango había invitado a miroku a su departamento con la escusa de celebrar el buen trabajo que habían echo en su trabajo, yo sabia que el había aceptado por que a el siempre le había gustado sango, y antes el sentimiento era mutuo. pero me había asegurado sango que solamente el único sentimiento que sentía asía el, era el sentimiento del asco, me había dicho que lo repudiaba pero yo sabia que muy en el fondo ella sentía los mismo sentimientos de antes.

- Kag acabo de hablar con el y dice que se tardara un poco en llegar. me anuncio sango, me encontraba en su departamento sentada en uno de los 3 sillones que tenia.

- Muy bien sango, ya sabes que hacer. le dije mirando asía la pared, me sentía ansiosa por vengarme de esos malditos.

- Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?. me pregunto sango sentándose aun lado de mi, la mire por un momento y después seguí mirando la pared.

- Solo cuando ellos estén muertos podre descansar en paz sango, solo cuando aya escuchado sus suplicas y visto llorar podre sacar todo el odio que me envenena por dentro. dije seriamente.

- Pero y si te descubren, kag que vas aser si después de matarlos te meten a la cárcel?. me pregunto preocupada.

- No tengo miedo de ir a la cárcel, no me importa mientras ellos estén muertos. le dije sonriendo de lado.

- Pero kagome, si ati no te importa esta bien, pero ami si me importa no te quiero ver en la cárcel, no quiero que sufras mas. se oía en verdad preocupada, me dio gusto saber que almeno a alguien le importaba de verdad.

*(RECUERDO DE KAGOME: NARRADO POR MI)*

Una nilla de 11 allos cabello azabache y ojos chocolate se encontraba limpiando el piso con unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, en su hermosa mejilla se podia ver una marca roja de una mano, producto una cachetada que la esposa de su padre le había puesto.

- NO ESTES LLORANDO TONTA, ESE ES EL TRATO QUE TE MERECES POR ANDARME DESOBEDECIENDO, NILLA ESTÚPIDA. Grito desde la cocina una voz de mujer que se le notaba el resentimiento asía la pequeña.

- y pobre de ti si le dices a tu padre, te matare a golpes si le cuentas que un amigo vino a la casa. le dijo con voz amenazadora.

La nilla no la miro, pero sentía como un sentimiento horrible iba creciendo en su interior: odio, a esa mujer que aparte de que engallaba a su padre la golpeaba a ella.

- Te extraño tanto mama. susurro la pequeña nilla mientras mas lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

*(FIN DEL RECUERDO DE KAGOME: FIN DE MI NARRACIÓN)*

Sacudi la cabeza de un lado al otro, no sabia por que había recordado ese momento tan malo de mi nilles.

- te sucede algo?. oi la voz de sango preguntarme, medí cuenta que ya no estaba sentada al lado mio. mire en dirección a la cocina en donde ella estaba.

- No nada, solo pensaba en como esta mi papa, no e sabido nada de el desde que me fui. dije pensativa, no le había dicho que me iba y no lo había visto desde que me habían violado.

*(RECUERDO DE KAGOME: NARRADO POR MI)*

Kagome de encontraba en las escaleras con una maleta en su mano.

- Adonde vas chiquilla tonta?. oyó la voz de su madrastra hablarle desde abajo, no le dirigió ninguna mirada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, se sentia devastada y humillada, y una cualquiera aunque ella sabia que no había sido su culpa.

- Te estoy hablando nilla tonta. volvió a insistió la mujer, ella hiso caso omiso de su insulto y comenzo a bajar las escaleras sin dirigirle una mirada a la mujer.

llego asta la gran puerta pero antes de salir una mano la sostuvo por atrás.

- No puedes salir sin limpiar la casa primero, lo sabes muy bien estupida. le dijo la esposa de su padre.

- Callese vieja estupida, si quiere que la casa este limpia... limpie usted misma. contesto kagome al limite de su paciencia, retiro la mano de la mujer y se volvió.

- Me ha insultado, y maltratado suficiente. le dijo kagome a la mujer que tenia enfrente.

- PERO COMO TE ATREVES ESTÚPIDA. grito la mujer y intento darle una cachetada pero kagome la detuvo.

- Me canse de que me maltrate vieja estúpida. dijo y le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas cosa que mando al suelo a la esposa de su padre.

Salio de la casa y comenzo a caminar asía la estación de trenes en donde la esperaba un nuevo comienzo en un lugar lejos de hay, pero sin antes derramas una cuantas lagrima.

*(FIN DEL RECUERDO DE KAGOME: FIN DE MI NARRACIÓN)*

Sacudi la cabeza de nuevo, no sabia por que en estos momentos comenzaba a recordar todo eso, si durante 8 allos había omitido cualquier recuerdo de mi vida aquí.

El timbre sonó y sango y yo nos miramos y asentimos complices. había llegado la hora de mi venganza contra uno de los que me habían lastimado, sango fue directo a la puerta y yo me quede sentada en el sillón, me presentaría con el como Kykiou Takahashi.

- Hola miroku-chan que bueno que llegaste. la voz de sango me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Hola sango-chan, jeje si verdad. oi la voz de el maldito bastardo que ase 8 allos me había violado.

- Quien es la señorita que te acompaña?. pregunto miroku ya en la sala, sango me miro fugas mente.

- Es mi amiga Kykiou Takahashi, Kykiou el es miroku akitoki. nos presento como si nada, me alegre por tener a una amiga que era tan buena actriz.

- Mucho gusto sellorita, usted es muy bonita. me dijo extendiéndome la mano, yo la tome sin timidez y controle las ganas de matarlo en ese momento.

- Quieres algo de beber?. pregunto sango, el plan marchaba a la perfección.

- Si muchas gracias. dijo riendo, sango me miro a mi y yo asentí, se retiro asía la cocina dejándonos a solas.

- Y desde cuando se conocen sango y tu?. me pregunto, le sonreí forzosamente.

- desde unos cuantos allos. le conteste lo mas tranquila que pude.

Un silencio incomodo nos rodeo, su mirada se poso en mi blusa de escote y yo sabia que no era a la blusa que miraba, era un desgraciado.

- Y como esta el jefe miroku?. sango nos saco del silencio incomodo.

- Naraku esta muy bien, siempre rodeado de chicas , ya sabes como es... inuyasha también esta bien. dijo tomando el vaso que sango le ofrecía, mis sentidos se encendieron al oír los nombre de los otros dos que arruinaron mi vida.

- Que bueno, bueno que tal si brindamos por a ver echo un trabajo tan bien echo. sugirió sango, yo asentí.

- Y por las dos bellezas que hoy me acompañan. dijo y bebió el liquido de un solo trago, mire a sango y ella me devolvió la mirada, sonreímos maliciosamente.

Platico miroku un rato con sango antes de comenzarse a sentir mareado.

- Sellorita kykiou no quiere pasar una bella noche con migo?. me pregunto a simple vista se veía borracho, pero en realidad estaba drogado. mire a sango y ella asintió.

- claro, como no me gustaría pasar una noche con usted. le conteste, me sonrió y se acerco a mi.

- Conozco un lugar especial. me dijo en el oído, yo asentí.

- Bueno querida sango me marcho y te robo a tu bella amiga. le dijo animado.

salimos del departamento normalmente.

- Bella kykiou puedes manejar, yo estoy muy mareado. me pidió, yo asentí sin preocupación.

Subimos al auto y una cosa les aseguro, no nos estábamos dirigiendo a un hotel.

CONTINUARA...

**NOTA:** **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA, DEJEN SU COMENTARIO A VER QUE LES PARECIÓ... TAL VEZ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SEA UNO EN DONDE KAGOME RECUERDA TODO LO QUE PASO ASÍ QUE NO SE ... BUENO ME GUSTARÍA SABER COMO QUISIERAN QUE TORTURARA A MIROKU, DEJEN SUS OPCIONES.**

**ARIAHAY FUERA ^.^**


	4. Aviso importante

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

Por algun tiempo no actualisare esta historia por motivos personales (un castigo muy merecido, jejeje) les aviso a todos aquellos que leen mi historia La mascara: la venganza de kagome y les pido disculpas… pero tratare de corregir los errores de los 3 capitulos anteriores, bueno mi retiro lo veo como por 1 mes maximo 2… espero que no se disgusten con migo.

**FUERA ARIAHAY… ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hola otra vez yo... aquí molestando un poco con mis locas ideas, bueno después de mi castigo ya no me quedaron ganas de volver a desobedecer a mi madre, ella sabe perfectamente que hacer para que mi cabecita comprenda y aprenda a seguir las reglas... pero bueno aquí estoy otra vez, con otro capitulo de mi historia que me da alegría que al menos a algunos les guste. okey no les quito mas su tiempo... a leer.  
**_

_**Ariahay presenta:**_

_LA MASCARA: __LA VENGANZA DE KAGOME._

Capitulo4:

Las luces de la ciudad me iluminaba solamente un poco mientras manejaba asia el lugar que me habia prestado hojo, una caballa alejada de la ciudad, donde podia llevar acabo mi terrible plan. Claro que no me habia prestado esa caballa como un favor... antes me habia echo pagarle una cantidad considerable, aunque el dinero no era un problema para mi, me asia enojar su sinismo.

Mire por el espejo a mi acompallante inconsiente... la droga habia funcionado, sonrei al saber que nadie me detendria, nadie. Me consentre en el camino pues todavia faltaba media hora para llegar al lugar.

*(RECUERDO DE KAGOME: NARRADO POR MI)*

Una kagome de aproccimadamente 10 allos se encontraba incada en el suelo enfrente de una hermosa mujer parecida levemente a ella, en los ojos de la chiquilla se podia ver el amor que le tenia a esa mujer que era su madre.

El cabello de la mujer de nombre kae, era azabache como el de su hija... sus ojos eran chocolote un poco mas oscuros que los de su hija, su sonrisa era dulce y hermos... su vientre se encontraba abultado debido a los 8 meses de embarazo que tenia.

- Mama te quiero mucho. le dijo la pequella a su madre, su manita fue tomada por su madre y depositada en su vientre.

- Yo tambien... y el tambien te quiere, no sientes como se mueve?... es porque esta contento de oir tu voz. le dijo kae a su pequella... la adoraba por que simplemente era su hija, pero tambien por otras razones... por que su dulsura era inagotable y ella esperaba y se encargaria de proteger esa dulsura y puresa, con su propia vida.

- SI... Si siento mami, deverdad puede escuchare estando ai adentro?. pregunto la nilla inocente.

- Si mi amor, te puede escuchar. le contesto kae con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. la pequella se inclino asia la barriga abultada de su madre.

- Pequellito, soy tu hermana mayor quiero decirte que te quiero mucho mucho mucho. le dijo ala barriga y la beso tiernamente. kae le acarisio la cabeza a su kagome, orgullosa de ella.

- Ya llegue.. kae, kagome. las dos mensionadas voltearon ala direccion en la que las llamaban y vieron a un sellor aun joven de unos 36 allos y de aspecto guapo.

- PAPI. grito la nilla y fue corriendo asia el, salto a los brazos que su padre le ofrecia y lo abrazo como si la vida sele fuera en eso.

- Mi pequello caramelo de azucar, me extrallaste?. pregunto el hombre abrazandola tiernamente.

- Si papi... papi adivina que?. le pregunto asu padre aun abrazados.

- Que mi tesoro?. le pregunto su padre asercandose aun con ella en brazos a su esposa que permanecia sentada mirandolos tiernamente.

- Mi hermanito me quiere y me quiere mucho. le dijo alegre la chiquilla bajandose de los brazos de su padre y sentandose aun lado de su madre.

- Claro que te quiere, y claro que mucho. le respondio su padre acarisandole la cabeza con gesto dulce, miro asu esposa y le sonrio... se inclino y beso la frente de su esposa.

- Como ha estado tu dia mi amor?. le pregunto kae a su marido.

- Muy bien mi amor... y como te ha ido con el pequello pateador?. pregunto mientras acarisiaba la barriga de su esposa.

*(FIN DEL RECUERDO DE KAGOME: FIN DE MI NARRACION)*

Unas gotitas de lagrimas calleron de mis ojos y me di cuenta que estaba llorando, asia mucho tiempo que no permitia que ninguna lagrima resbalara por mi mejilla, la nostalgia me lleno toda y las lagrimas siguieron callendo... deje de luchar contra los recuerdos y los deje fluir como el agua de un rio.

*(RECUERDO DE KAGOME: NARRADO POR MI)*

La habitacion estaba a oscuras, kagome de diez allos no podia consiliar el suello en su comoda cama que sin enbargo sele asia tremendamente incomoda, se lebanto de la cama cansada de estar acostada, comenso a caminar por toda la habitacion nerviosa.

Su respiracion era agitada, cansada de estar en incertidumbre salio de su habitacion casi corriendo, llego alas escaleras y miro desde arriba a su padre en la puerta recargado... se veia debastado y con un gran dolor en el corazon.

Kagome bajo las escaleras de dos en dos por la prisa de llegar asia donde estaba su padre, el al darse cuenta de su presentia se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos cafeses y le ofricio sus brazos, kagome camino despasio asia los brazos de su padre con un mal presentimiento en su corazon.

- Hija, hija mia. dijo llorando su padre logrando que kagome se preocupara mas.

- Donde esta mi mama?. pregunto la nilla presintiendo que la respuesta no le gustaria.

- Mi corazon, tu madre... tu madre ya no regresara, tu mama ha muerto pequella y tu hermano igual... lo siento mucho deberas que lo siento ella, yo la amaba tanto. y callo porque el llanto ya no le permitio hablar.

- NO... NO ES SIERTO. grito kagome angustiada, se aparto de su padre con los ojos cristalinos.

*(FIN DEL RECURDO DE KAGOME: FIN DE MI NARRACION)*

Trate de aogar un solloso pero fue inutil, mi camisa estaba empapada de lagrimas y yo empapada de tristeza ante los recuerdos de mi mente... pero no trate de detenerlos, 8 allos los habia negado y ocultado dentro de mi alma en la parte mas oscura de mi alma, pero ahora ya no podia ya no queria, necesitaba recordar mi vida de antes, antes de que el odio se comiera mi alma y la matara... pero deberdad la otra kagome, la dulce y despreocupada que solamente llevaba en su corazon la pena de haber perdido a su madre y hermanito menor, estaba muerta?.

*(RECUERDO DE KAGOME: NARRADO POR MI)*

Vestida de negro se encontraba kagome de diez allos... sentada en un columpio con la mirada en el suelo... su casa estaba llena de amigos y familiares de su difunta madre y de su difunto hermano.. que no habi tenido oportunidad de conocer.

Ollo como alguien se asercaba asia ella pero no levanto la mirada.

- Estas bien kagome-chan?. pregunto la voz de su amiga sango, pero kagome no respondio.

- Kag, por favor contesta... no puedes quedarte callada toda la vida. le dijo su amiga pero ella no dijo nada, sango suspiro y se aserco mas a kagome.

- Ami tambien me duele la muerte de kae. le dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de kagome para que supiera que tenia apoyo.

Kagome solloso un poco y despues levanto la cara y miro a su amiga, sango quedo destrosada al verla sufrir.

- Quiero a mi mama. dijo antes de abrazar a su amiga y comensar a llorar sin reprimir las lagrimas.

*(FIN DEL RECUERDO DE KAGOME: FIN DE MI NARRACION)*

Aprete el bolante mas de lo necesario, mire por el espejo del retrobisor y mire a miroku todavia dormido, otro solloso seme escapo de los labios.

- No puedo ser devil, no puedo. me dije a mi misma... me lo temia, me temia que cuando volviera a dejar que los recuerdos me invadieran recordaria a mi madre... pense en lo desepsionada que estaria de mi, si me viera... por que habia dejado de ser la misma de antes, ahora sentia mi alma envenenada por el odio, y me sentia susia al aver sido usada ase 8 allos por la persona ala que mas le tenia comfianza... inuyasha taisho.

- Inuyasha Taisho. dije en voz alta... me habia prohibido pronunciar su nombre... lo odiaba y lo detestaba por lo que me iso y a los otros dos los odiaba de igual manera. MALDITOS.

*(RECUERDO DE KAGOME: NARRADO POR MI)*

En los pasillos de la secundaria shikon, kagome de doce allos se encuentra caminando distraidamente sin prestar atencion al camino que tomaba... iva pensando, iva planiando una sorpresa para el cumpleallos de su amiga sango, cuando alguien tropezo con ella, provocando que la persona y ella calleran, la persona ensima de ella.

- Disculpa, lo siento lo siento. comenso a disculparse kagome, levanto la vista y se encontro con unos hermosos ojos dorados, se sonrojo furiosamente.

- No, no yo deberia disculparme... venia distraido. contesto un chico de aproccimadamente 14 allos. Se levanto sonrojado al darse cuenta en la posision que se encontranan, y ya parado le ofrecio una mano a kagome.

- Creo que yo tambien venia distraida, jeje. rio nerviosa y miro de nuevo al chico, era mas alto que ella, su cabello era negro y lo tenia largo asiendolo lucir muy guapo... sus ojos eran de un dorado hermoso, como oro fundido, y su sonrisa era hermosa.

- Soy Inuyasha Taisho. se presento el joven sonriendo, kagome tubo que parpadear para salir del encanto de esos ojos.

- Mucho gusto yo me llamo kagome higurashi. le contesto apenas, la campana sano anunciando una nueva clase.

- Bueno talvez despues nos veamos, estudias aqui?. pregunto el joven llamado inuyasha, ella asintio. - muy bien, adios... fue un gusto trompesar con tigo. dijo el chico despidiendose con la mano y comensando a correr asia la direccion opuesta de kagome. ella solamente pudo reir ante lo tonta que era y lo maravilloso que se sentia el mirar esos ojos dorados, dorados como el oro fundido.

*(FIN DEL RECUERDO DE KAGOME: FIN DE MI NARRACION)*

Mis manos apretaron mas el bolante, "en ese tiempo era una nilla tonta" me dije a mi misma, no podia creer que en algun momento de mi tonta vida habia sentido algo por aquel cobarde violador de nillas menores... maldito.

Fracciones de momentos de esa noche comensaro a martillarme la cabeza, NO, eso si que no... no queria recordar aquella noche... por que si lo recordaba me iria de inmediato de esta ciudad y no podria terminar mi venganza... no recordaria lo que ellos me habian echo, no recordaria el dolor y la humillacion. No lo aria.

La caballa comenso a verse de lejos, era vieja y descuidada, sonria al recordad lo caro que me habia costado.

- Maldito hojo... pero ni un sentabo mas me va a sacar. dije un tanto divertida, me seque las lagrimas de los ojos y me reproche el aver llorado tanto... era devil y una tonta, devia consentrarme en mi venganza.

Todo estaba preparado, la caballa esta a oscuras por el momento... habia decidido aserlo un tanto dramatico, lo habia colocado... devo que decirlo, con esfuerzos en una silla y lo habia amarrado bien, le habia tapado la boca pero sela destaparia despues... ami lado estaba una cubeta de agua fria preparada para despertarlo... me encontraba parada frente de el aun metro o medio de distancia.

Levante la cubeta y le abente el agua elada... tardo unos minutos antes de que reaccionara, habri los ojos... lo pude ver, prendi la luz y pude disfrutar la comfusion en sus ojos.

- Hola miroku me recuedas?. pregunte con voz fria, me aserque a el y le quite la sinta de la boca.

- Que asemos aqui kykiou?. pregunto confundido. - y por que estoy amarrado, responde. me exigio... solo consiguio que mi enojo creciera.

- Asi que no me recuerdas?... que facil olvidas a una de tus malditas victimas. le dije tanquila mente fria.

- De que hablas?. pregunto mas comfundido.

- Te refrescare la memoria... mi nombre es kagome higurashi, el 8 de agosto tu y otros dos me desgraciaron la vida. le dije irritada... supe que me ahora si me recordaba.

- Kagome?. pregunto el con miedo en su voz.

- Asi es y vengo por mi venganza. dije con voz siniestra, su cara empalidecio mucho y eso solamente me sadisfasio un poco... sus gritos y suplicas me sadisfaserian aun mas.

CONTINUARA...

**_Chicos... chicas lo se lo siento mucho, enserio... se que hay faltas de ortografía pero tengan me _****_consideración, corregí dos veces este cap y las dos veces no se pudo aguardar y yo bueno estaba ansiosa de subir el capitulo hoy y bueno... me dije "subelo aria no pasa nada... los lectores son muy buenos y comprenderán" pero no se preocupen antes de subir el próximo corrigire este y ya veran que el proximo estara corregido y subido como en una semana o un poco mas... dejenme pensar como torturar a miroku okey. bueno me despido y espero que les aya gustado... aunque tenga faltas de ortografia. A y creo que ya corregi los otros 3 espero que me aiga salido bien lo ise lo mejor posible._**

**_ARIAHAY FUERA... ^.^_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Aqui les dejo el cap 5 con mucha prisa, bueno espero que les guste. Bye.**_

_**Aclarasion[ Los personajes de inuyasha no son mio, sino de Rumiko takahashi.**_

_**Ariahay Zeuqzav presenta:**_

_LA MASCARA: __LA VENGANZA DE KAGOME._

Capitulo5:

_**- Kagome?. pregunto el con miedo en su voz.**_

_**- Asi es y vengo por mi venganza. dije con voz siniestra, su cara empalidecio mucho y eso solamente me sadisfasio un poco... sus gritos y suplicas me sadisfaserian aun mas.**_

- Cuando regresaste?. pregunto con voz temblorosa. - Y por que me as echo creer que te llamas Kykio?. De mis labios salio una risa amarga, por sus preguntas tontas.

- Preguntar eso... Ahora es ridiculo. dije sin moverme de mi lugar, solamente lo miraba disfrutando su comfusion, sabia que el ya lo sabia... no saldria vivo de esa caballa.

Me inque sin dejar de mirarlo y aserque la maleta negra que hojo me habia dado, un hermoso cuchillo afilado y cortante... miroku abrio muy grande los ojos al confirmar sus sospechas.

- Que vas a aser con ese cuchillo?. pregunto asustado, casi gritando.

- Callate que es lo que te mereses... tu y tus amigos me arruinaron la existencia, son unos malditos que meresen morir. dije con voz fria como el hielo, la noche... y el agua de esa noche.

- Espera... de verdad te vas a manchar las monos solamente por nosotros?. pregunto en su patetico intento de convencerme de que no me asercara con el cuchillo en la mano.

- Claro que si... que perderia en aserlo?. pregunte dandole a entender que no me importaba ensusiarme las manos... y claro que no era por ellos, era por mi, por poder dormir una noche sin pesadillas y fracmentos de esa noche.

- No puedes asesinar... no te atreverias. dijo desesperado, yo suspire me aserque a el y me sente en sus piernas frente a frente... lo tome del cuello y lo rodie con mis piernas.

- Sabes miroku... sabes por que no me preocupa matarte?. le pregunte en el oido, aunque me repudiaba estar tan serca de el no me movi de mi nuva posision, el nego con la cabeza, Bien ya estaba aceptando quien era el que tenia el control en esta situacion.

- Por que... yo ya tengo las manos manchadas de sagre, miroku... no quiero que tu muerte sea rapida vale... asi que platiquemos, como los buenos amigos que nunca llegamos a ser. le dije en el oido... el solamente asintio, sonrei sadisfecha, me lebante de la postura que habia tomado, y me inque delante de el.

- Ase 7 allos cuando me fui de esta ciudad... un maldito hombre, de aquellos que se sentian superior a nosotras las chicas... sabes que me recordaron a ustedes?. pregunte y no espere respuesta segui con mi relato.

- Siempre me cortejaba... siempre seme insinuaba y yo solamente lo ignoraba... pero el muy terco una noche en la que sali de mi pequello departamento, se atrevio a jalionarme asia un callejon. dije pasando el cuchillo por las manos de miroku que solamente temblaba al sentir el frio contacto de la hoja. - Trato de abusar de mi... pero lo que el no contaba era que desde que me isieron ustedes eso, siempre llebaba una navaja en mi bolsillo o escondida en mi blusa, asi que la saque y. dije y pare en ese momento lo mire a los ojos, miedo, es lo unico que pude encontrar en ellos.

Lleve el cuchillo lentamente al cuello de miroku disfrutando cada minuscula y divertido gesto de angustia miedo y impotencia... "Las mismas que reflejaba yo ese dia" dije en mi mente y eso solamente consiguio que mi enojo creciera mas. - Le corte la garganta, no te imaginas el gran alivio que senti cuando lo vi caer al piso con una mano en la erida, me miro a los ojos... agonizando. dije recordando aquellos ojos que me miraban sorprendidos y agonizantes, "Pudrete" recorde lo unico que dije cuando lo vi caer.

- Asi que no me puedo manchar mas las manos miroku... entiendes?. pregunte el asintio, me lebante dispuesta a acabar con esta ya.

- ESPERA, POR FAVOR ESPERA. grito temblando al ver que llebaba el cuchillo a su garganta.

- POR QUE?... POR QUE TENDRIA QUE DETENERME SI USTEDES NO SE DETUBIERON CUANDO SE LOS PEDI... POR QUE TENGO QUE ASERLO YO?. grite sacando la frustracion que sentia en mi cuerpo "Tranquilisate kagome" me dije mentalmente, lo mire friamente.

- Dejame almenos decirte esto antes. pidio con esperanza en los ojos... yo frunci pero asenti, me aserque una silla y me sente frente a frente de el, con el cuchillo en la mano, me regalle por tener todavia un corazon muy devil.

- Al amenecer de esa noche... nosotros no sabiamos donde estabamos... lo juro, y al mirarte nos temimos lo peor... pensamos que estabas muerta, pero cuando nos asercamos mas a ti nos dimos cuenta que no... no sabiamos que habiamos echo esa noche, pero mientras pasaban mas minutos, los recuerdos llegaban lentamente, Naraku opino que debiamos matarte, yo estaba en shokc como para pensar, pero inuyasha lo impidio, Esa noche estabamos drogados... naraku esa noche nos dio a provar esa maldita droga y como malditos curiosos que eramos la probamos... perdona kagome, en verdad... si hubiera estado consiente no lo hubiera hecho... sabes que amo a sango, desde ase 8 allos... y aun la amo.

- PEDIR PERDON NO REMEDIA LO QUE HICIERON. grite y le enterre el cuchillo en la pierna derecha, su grito me ensordecio los oidos pero no me importo, caque con dificultad el cuchillo.

- NO POR FAVOR. pidio llorando... eso me iso aumentar la furia, y bolvi a enterrar el cuchillo. Mire sus lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, saque el cuchillo con trabajos, y me levante de la silla.

- No te mereses morir, mereses algo mucho peor. le susurre en el oido, me di cuenta que matarlo seria menos doloroso para el, que acabaria con su existencia y solamente sufriria el un poco.

Me miro con sospecha y dolor, aun derramando lagrimas, le sonrei confirmando sus sospechas y la cara de horror que puso, esa cara sadisfacio todas las ganas de acabar con su miserable vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Me encontraba acostada en la cama blanca que el hotel tenia, sentia mis parpados serrarse por ellos mismos, mire el relog de pared y me di cuenta que eran las 4 de la mallana, ya demasiado temprano como para dormir... pero no me molestaria dormir media hora.

Me levante de la cama y fui asta mi maleta, saque la carpeta marron y la deposite en la cama... serre la maleta y me sente aun lado de la carpeta. Pero antes de poder abrirla el telefono sono.

- Bueno?. conteste malhumorada.

- Sellorita Kykio tiene una llamada. me anuncio el hombre de la linea.

- Muy bien, pasemela. le dije y espere unos minutos.

- Kagome?. pregunto una voz conocida, sonrei alegre.

- Como esta sellora kaede. la salude, ella me habia ayudado ase 6 allos. - Como esta Moneca?. pregunte con un nudo en la garganta, al recordar la imagen de mi madre.

- Ella esta muy bie, aunque te extralla mucho. me dijo y una lagrima callo por mi mejilla, me la limpie con la mano enojada con migo por ser tan llorona. - En estos momentos, se encuentra dormida... sino te la pasiaria con gusto.

- No importa, digale que la quiero mucho y que ya sabe que pronto nos vamos a ver otra vez, tambien saludeme a koga... Como esta por sierto?. pregunte recordando al unico hombre que no me causaba ganas de matarlo, lo consideraba un gran amigo... por ser bueno con Moneca.

- El esta muy bien, ya lo he regallado muchas veces por que le cumple todos los caprichos a Moneca... no es bueno darle todo a esa nilla.

- Si lo comprendo pero quien la va a cambiar. dije sonriendo.

- Es la pequella mas especial que he conocido, no tardes mucho... no querras perderse su obra de teatro, nunca as faltado a ningun festival y si lo hicieras ahora se desilucionara. me dijo con voz triste, ella era la unica que sabia, aparte de sango y hojo, lo que habia venido a hacer.

- Estare el dia prometido kaede, no te preocupes. le dije. - Me tengo que ir, no he descansado nada en toda la noche. le dije.

- Esta bien, adios. dijo, colgue el telefono con una mano temblorosa, no podia pensar, no dejar ningun indicio de Moneca, en este lugar... seria muy peligroso que naraku o taisho se enteran de ella.

Mire la carpeta marron y la abri enojada, tome un boligrafo rojo y tache la cara de miroku, pase la pagina y me encontre con los negros ojos de naraku.

*Naraku opino que debiamos matarte*

Recorde lo que me habia dicho miroku, y sonrei.

- Que mal que no lo hicieron naraku. le dije a la foto con veneno en mi voz, sonrei sabiendo que mallana, o pasadomallana, en los periodicos se enterarian esos dos que estaba de buelta su pasado.

CONTINUARA...

_**Me despido, espero que les aiga gustado.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Holaaa, perdon por no aver actualizado pronto es solo que hubo muchas cosas que hacer en todo este tiempo y cosas triztes como el entierro de mi querido tio, que en paz descanse... bueno y las vacasiones y una que otra desanimasion por los pocos comentarios que tengo... pero estoy de buelta y gracias a los que me enviaron sus comentarios, son lo que me inspiran a seguir adelante... okey aqui les va el capitulo 6.**_

_**Aclaracion: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko Takahasi, mi idolo por sus grandes mangas. como esta y Ranma 1/2. y este fic es sin animo de lucro.**_

_**LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA SON GRATIS... :)**_

_**Ariahay Zeuqzav presenta:**_

_LA MASCARA: __LA VENGANZA DE KAGOME._

Capitulo6:

El sol me daba en la cara asiendome serrar los ojos aun cuando los tenia protegidos por los lentes oscuros que llevaba ese dia... me encontraba esperando a sango en la puerta del edificio donde vivia sango, me habia dicho que tenia una sorpresa para mi.

- Hola kag... kykio. dijo dandose cuenta de su error, nadie tenia que saber que mi nombre era kagome, las sospechas enpezarian, y eso no me convenia.

- Buenos dias sango. dije sonriendo, me sentia alegre ese dia apesar de no haber dormido casi, mi cabeza habia descansado mas que otras veces.

- Y dime que es esa sorpresa de la que me hablabas?. pregunte comenzando a caminar por la sera, ella me siguio.

- Bueno es una sorpresa que espero que te guste por que me costo trabajo hacer. dijo sango sonriendo de una forma extralla casi sospechosa.

- SANGO. una voz conocida la llamo, me quede quieta con la espalda rigida, y ella imito mi accion, sango me miro con una pregunta en los ojos, asenti asiendola entender que estaba bien.

Nos voltiamos casi al mismo tiempo nomas para ver a Inuyasha Taisho serca de nosotros, las alarmas en mi interior se prendieron y por instinto rebise desimuladamente mi bolso comprobando que la nabaja estaba en su sitio.

- Que pasa Taisho?. pregunto sango asiendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquila, los ojos de taisho pasaron de sango a mi.

- Quien es ella?. pregunto aun mirandome, yo me obligue a sonreir, tenia ganas de lanazarme asia el y estrangularlo con mi manos, pero sabia que el era mucho mas fuerte que yo.

- Ella es mi amiga kykio Takahashi, esta de visita. dijo sango fingiendo tranquilidad, sabia que era por que yo lo habia querido con toda mi alma, pero mi alma habia sido estrujada y rota esa noche.

- Mucho gusto. dije y extendi la mano, el la tomo con suabidad, nos miramos a los ojos por unos minutos, yo con sierto rencor y no pude desifrar su mirada, como siempre tan misteriosa... unas ganas de llorar me inundaron y obligaron a romper la mirada, y desviarla a sango.

- Ya nos habiamos visto, sierto?. pregunto, lo mire fugasmente.

- No lo se, no recuerdo. menti y mire como sango me miraba interrogativamente.

- Talvez de paso. dijo inuyasha. - Soy inuyasha taisho, mucho gusto. dijo asintiendo miro a sango y fue como acordarse de algo.

- Tenia algo que decirte, ya as leido lo periodicos de hoy?. pregunto a sango, puse atencion para saber que decia, toda mi atencion estubo en sus palabras.

- No todavia no. dijo sango, tronandose los dedos en un gesto nervioso, la conocia bien, esperaba que no todos la conocieran tan bien como yo.

Taisho puso cara apesumbrada. - An encontrado a Miroku akitoki muerto en su departamento, todo indica que se ha suisidado. dijo triste. - No sabia que tenia intenciones de eso, la ultima vez que lo vi estaba bien. dijo.

- A noche estubo con nosotras, se veia muy triste como si algo de repente le hubiera afectado, talvez algo que paso en su adolecensia lo marco para siempre. dijo sango, no se veia sorprendida de nada, al saber mi plan... no sele veia sintomas de tristesa verdadera.

- Eso suele pasar a menudo... aveces el pasado de algunos regresa y eso les hace mucho mal. dije tratando de opinar, yo era su pasado de los 3, y claro que les haria mucho mal, todo el que fuera necesario.

- Dejo una nota, dijo de pronto... Lo tengo grabado en mi mente, no puedo creer que lo aigan publicado. dijo desepsionado.

- Que decia?. pregunto sango con interes.

- Decia, que el pasado habia buelto, que era inutil trarar de uir de aquello, y tambien decia que...

Callo de repente, sabia lo que decia la nota, sabia que el solo se habia suisidado... pero talvez yo habia ayudado, "Cortandole su hombria".

- Que aquel 8 de agosto, habia sido el que habia marcado su vida... el mismo y todos los inbolucrados habian firmado su sentencia de muerte. termino de hablar, estaba blanco, su ojos derrepemte se habian comenzado a ver cansados.

*Pero inuyasha lo impidio*

Sono la voz de miroku en mi cabeza, pero inpedir mi muerte habia sido un error, aunque no me lamentaba vivir... por que en mi vida estaba Moneca, ella era mi todo, la unica capas de aser que olvidara mi tristeza, mi rencor, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar mi venganza, eso nunca lo olvidaria asta que estubiera completa.

- Los errores de antes, tarde o temprano buelven. dijo sango quitandome la palabra de la voca era lo mismo que yo iba a decir, me di cuenta que inuyasha y sango se miraban intensamente como si mantubieran una pelea silenciosa.

- Sango creo que mejor me voy. dije asiendola que saliera de su dicusion silenciosa, ella me miro confundida por un segundo.

- No, kykio todavia no te doy tu sorpresa. dijo sango enojada, ella daba miedo cuando estaba enojada, era como si el demonio sele metiera, lo habia pensado muy bien, pero llegue a la conclusion que era ridicula.

- Muy bien, nos tenemos que ir. dijo sango dirigiendose a inuyasha que estaba confundido por nuestra tranquilidad despues de que nos habia dicho que miroku estaba muerto, di media buelta y sonrei fugas mente.

- Kagome. oi que inuyasha susurro apenas audible, senti como la sangre se me congelaba al escucharlo decir mi verdadero nombre, decidi no voltear, tal vez abia sido mi imaginacion ya que sango no habia escuchado, seguramente mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Comenzamos nuestro camino de nuevo asia la sorpresa de sango, de verdad me intrigaba su sorpresa, no sabia que podria ser... la mire y me di cuenta de que estaba nerviosa, como si estubiera apunto de aser algo malo, frunci en sello confundida.

- Te pasa algo?. pregunte mirandola fijamente, ella nego sin poder mirarme a la cara, decidi no hacer ninguna pregunta mas, ella ya me diria que tenia, o que le pasaba, seguimos caminando por lo que yo calcule media hora, no habiamos crusado ninguna palabra desde entonces, me sentia frustrada por eso, comenzaba a molestarme y cuando iva a hablar ella me interrumpio.

- Si fue una mala idea, lo siento kagome, pero es que queria hacer algo por ti. me dijo, mi atencion fue robada por un sellor ya entrado en allos que se asercaba a nosotras.

- De que hablas Sango?. pregunte mirandola y despues mirando al hombre que se asercaba mas y mas a nosotras me puse nerviosa por eso.

- Kagome?. pregunto el hombre ya a menos de un metro de nosotra, di un paso asia atras al escuchar su voz, lo mire mas bien y me di cuenta que habia cambiado mucho en esos 8 allos en que no lo habia visto, pero su voz seguia identica a como la recordaba, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Papa?. pregunte sin poderlo creer, mire como el sonreia y entonces en un acto reflejo me aserque a el y lo abraze con fuerza, esperando que no fuera una ilusion, como me habia susedido allos atras... pero no, el no era una ilusion, no desaparecio a mi contacto, era tan real como las lagrimas que resbalaban por mi rostro y su rostro.

- Kagome. dijo apretando el abrazo, no podia dejar de llorar, y me di cuenta que ivamos callendo al piso, no podia pensar claramente y asta la presensia de sango seme habia olvidado.

- Papa, en verdad eres tu?. pregunte desesperada abrazandolo, lo habia extrallado demasiado, me habia echo falta tanto, demasiado su abrazo que me protegia, como ahora lo asia, como antes tambien lo asia, antes de que mi madre muriera, de que todo se fuera a la mierda por aquella sellora que se asia llamar la nueva esposa de mi padre.

- Si mi prinsesa, soy yo. me dijo besando mi mejilla unas cuantas veces.

Mi respirasion comenso a regularse, y comenze a tranquilisar mis lagrimas, igual que el... ya mas tranquilos nos miramos, con una mirada que delataba que no nos habiamos visto en 8 allos.

- Por que te fuiste?. me pregunto con un nudo en la garganta, yo no conteste y solamente me quede mirando el suelo, no queria que el supiera nada de lo que ya ocho allos me habia pasado, me daba verguenza... no queria.

- Perdoname, debia hacerlo. dije sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

- Perdoname, hija mia... no sabia nada de lo que te asia ella, pense que te agradaba, fue por eso que te fuiste verdad?, fue por mi falta de atencion, yo tube la culpa. me dijo atropelladamente, yo lo mire sorprendida por que pensaba eso.

- NO, claro que no fue por eso... tu no tubiste nada de culpa. le dije abrazandolo de nuevo.

- En tonses por que te fuiste?. me pregunto de nuevo.

- No te puedo decir, perdoname... no me siento preparada para eso. le dije sin dejar de abrazarlo, aun nos manteniamos en el piso, abrazados, sango se habia ido sin desirnos nada, solamente me habia dejado con mi padre, dentro de mi, aquel corazon que crei que habia muerto ase ocho allos, comenzo a latir fuertemente, como gritandome que aun estaba viva aquella kagome del pasado, de un pasado muy atras.

CONTINUARA...

_**`Nota de Ariahay: **_

_**Bueno espero que les aiga gustado, uno menos y vamos por el siguiente, jeje muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que comenten este cap, si fue bueno, si fue regular, o de plano espantoso.**_

_**ARIAHAY FUERA... **_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Ariahay Zeuqzav Presenta:**_

_LA MASCARA: __LA VENGANZA DE KAGOME._

Capitulo7:

- No estoy enojada con tigo Sango, pero lo que hisiste no esta bien. le dije a mi amiga frente de mi, y despues desvie la mirada a donde estaba mi padre esperandonos para hablar con migo, nos encontrabamos en un restaurante en donde casi nunca habia mucha gente perfecto para hablar tranquilamente.

- Pero no querias ver a tu padre Kag... perdoname si hice mal. repondio Sango mirando igual a mi padre. - Pero es que desde que te fuiste el ha estado muy mal, despues de haber descubrido que su esposa lo engallaba y que tu te habias ido, sabes lo descubrio el mismo dia en que tu te fuiste fueron dos golpes grandes. dijo sango mirando a mi padre con lastima. - despues resulto que su esposa estaba enbarazada y claro que no era su hijo, asi pasaron algunos meses y mientras te buscaba cuidaba de su esposa con un poco de despresio pero su hijo no tenia la culpa.

- Por que me dices todo esto ahora, te pregunte la otra vez por el y no me respondiste por que me locuentas ahora?. pregunte algo erida y enojada con ella por no desirmelo antes.

- El bebe nacio muerto, sabes?, y eso lo destroso y lo hiso revivir el mismo dolor de cuando perdio a Tu madre y hermano. dijo sin responder a mi pregunta, nunca desvio su mirada de mi padre asia mi. - Despues de eso su esposa comenzo a sentirse muy mal, el medico anuncio que trenia un tumor maligno en el cerebro, le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida, todo esto paso mientras tu estabas aunsente, ella murio ase meses y el ahora esta solo, nunca perdio la esperanza de encontrarte. termino de hablar Sango.

- Siempre lo quise volver a ver, perdoname por reaccionar asi, es solo que sabes muy bien a lo que he venido y no puedo dejar que sepan quien soy en verdad... no quiero que mi padre sepa nada. dije mirandola seriamente ella me miro preocupada y lo supe me dieron ganas de pegarme contra la pared.

- Perdoname de verdad Kag, pero no pude quedarme callada. pidio disculpas mi mejor amiga de allos.

- El... lo sabe todo?. pregunte ella solamente nego con la cabeza.

- No sabe lo que te paso hace ocho allos, ni a que has buelto ni el por que te fuiste asi. dijo sango y un peso se libero dentro de mi, el no sabia nada de eso, mi corazon salto feliz, la otra kagome estaba feliz de que el no supiera nada de aqullo que la avergonzaba.

- Esta bien Sango... No te preocupes, ademas muchas gracias en verdad queria verlo. dije abrazandola ella me correspondio el abrazo. - Lo extralle tanto. dije refugiada en los brazos de sango, ella era como una madre para mi, apesar de su edad sabia mucho mas que otras de su misma edad.

Regresamos a la mesa en donde Mi padre se encontraba esperandonos y nos sentamos en las sillas que se encontraban desocupadas.

- Todo esta bien?. pregunto mirandome a los ojos yo solamente asenti tratando de acultar cualquier sentimiento que no queria que conociera y me consentre en recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Te quedaras con migo Kagome, volveras a la casa verdad?. me pregunto con los ojos llenos de esperanza se me destroso el corazon al verlo y recorde lo que me habia dicho Sango sobre todo lo que habia tenido que pasar en estos allos pero si lo comparaba con lo que yo pase se queda corto.

- Papa no puedo quedarme a vivir de nuevo aqui. comenze a hablar ponchando las esperanzas de mi padre con tan solo esas palabras. - Yo ye tengo una vida alla, en donde ahora es mi hogar.

- Pero Kagome, no podria volver a perderte. dijo mi padre tomando mis manos y apretandolas suabemente en un gesto de carillo, recordaba aquel gesto tanto y tanto lo habia extrallado.

- Y si me lo permiten puedo sugerir que el balla con tigo cuando te tengas que ir. dijo sango asiendose notar en la mesa, la mire fugasmente y despues a mi padre para ver lo que el opinaba.

- Claro... es una buena idea, yo aqui sin ti no tengo nada que hacer. comenzo a hablar mi padre.

- Pero y tu trabajo, y la empresa no puedes irte dejando las cosas asi como si nada. dije preocupada. - Ademas en donde yo vivo no es una mansion como tu casa, ni tengo las mismas comodidades que tu, no podrias vivir asi. dije bajando la mirada "Y ademas te sorprenderias y tendria que explicar el origen de Moneca" dije en mi mente sin atreberme a decirlo en voz alta, eso era un secreto que no conocia nadie que no fuera la familia de la anciana Kaede la que me ayudo en los momentos en que pense perderlo todo.

- No me importar los lujos Kagome, solemente me importas tu, saber que estas bien y estar junto a ti. dijo mi padre. - Llevarte al altar cuando decidas casarte y jugar con mis nietos. dijo mi padre exaltandose yo le aprete la mano con carillo dandole a entender que se calmara.

- Papa yo...

Pero no pude terminar de decir mas por que en mi campo visual aparecieron dos personas indesiables, nunca pense que me los encontraria aqui en este lugar, era asta sospechoso, solte las manos de mi padre al ver que ese par de ojos me miraban unos sorprendidos y otros frios. Mi padre al mirar mi cara volteo a ver lo que miraba tan sorprendida.

- Pasa algo?. pregunto mi padre regresando la mirada a mi confundido, yo negue sin dejar de mirarlos, los nervios seme ensendieron al ver que se dirigian asia nosotros, busque la mirada de sango encontrandola igual de sorprendida.

- Bunos dias sellor Higurashi. saludo el hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos negros con familiaridad a mi padre, Naraku, que asia el aqui?.

- Ho hola Naraku que casualidad encontrarlos a los dos aqui, Taisho. saludo mi padre a los dos hombre, el otro era de ojos dorados y cabellos raramente pleteados, Sesshumaro el hermano mayor de Inuyasha.

- Si una gran casualidad. respondio Sesshumaro y me dirigio una mirada a mi parecia inpeccionarnarme con la mirada, mentalmente me pregunte si llevaba la nabaja en su lugar... tal vez me habia echo paranoica pero como no debia aserlo.

- Sango que casualidad verte aqui, y quien es la joven?. pregunto Naraku educadamente.

- Ella es...

- Kykio Takahashi. Sango interumpio a mi padre rapidamente pero sin levantar sospecha creo que la estaba ensellando muy bien en mentir, no sabia si alegrarme o preocuparme.

Mi padre me miro desconsentrado pero yo ignore su mirada pidiendo disculpas internamente. - Mucho gusto. dije educadamente.

- Tomen asiento chicos por favor. pidio mi padre a Naraku y Sesshomaru, ellos aceptaron con la cabeza... Naraku se sento aun lado de mi padre poniendome nerviosa pero cuando Sesshomaru se sento junto a sango y a mi, casi senti como los sentidos me obligaban a levantarme y irme corriendo de ahi, nunca me habia agradado Sesshomaru tenia algo que me inspiraba desconfiansa total... no lo mire y me consentre en lo que mi padre decia.

- Naraku debo informarte algo muy importante, es una decision que he tomado ya tiempo atras... mi presencia en la empresa ya no es necesaria. comenzo a decir mi padre todos les prestabamos atencion sin ninguna interrupsion. - Creo que es hora que le deje a alguien mas mi puesto. finalizo dejandonos sorprendidos.

- Que le ha echo tomar esa decision?. pregunto tranquilamente Naraku, mientras yo controlaba las ganas de saltarle ensima y clabarle la navaja entre los ojos.

- Ya me siento demasiado viejo como para seguir, ademas quisiera alejarme de esta ciudad que me traen tan malos recuerdos, buscar otros aires, ya sabes. dijo mi padre mirando asia una punto alejado de la mesa.

- Me parece una idea buena. dijo sango contenta aunque tensa por la presensia de Naraku. - Emm Sessh y como esta Rin?. pregunto sango cambiando la conversasion cosa que aceptaron bien.

- Si sellor Taisho digame como esta Rin, su madre es una muy buena amiga mia, no la he visto desde ase mucho tiempo. dijo mi padre y yo trate de recordar la cara de lamensionada, trate asta que recorde, si en recuerdos muy borrosos, rin habia sido una vieja amiga de la infancia ella sango y yo habiamos ido ala misma escuela de nillas y nos habiamos separado sango y yo de ella cuando entramos a la secundaria ya que ella ingreso a otra diferente que nosotros.

- Esta muy bien, un poco nerviosa, aunque yo diria totalmente nerviosa. dijo Sesshomaru y una sonrisa sele formo en sus labios cosa que seme hiso extrallo ya que yo nunca lo habia visto tan feliz, me preguntaba cual era la razon.

- Claro que si, yo tambien estaria nerviosa si me casara el proximo mes. dijo sango y me dirigio una mirada con una interrogativa en ella.

- Ademas si el novio es tan importante, Y tu Sessh no estas nervioso por casarte?. pregunto sango, "Asi que Rin y Sesshomaru se ban a casar, no me sorprende de ella pero de el... nunca pense que ella pudiera hacer sus suellos realidad, siento un poco de envidia de ella" pense un poco distraida, Mi movil comenzo ha vibrar.

- Disculpen. Me disculpe antes de levantarme, y los tres hombres se pararon en sellal de respeto, senti la mirada de Sesshomaru sobre mi poniendome nerviosa, me aleje de la mesa y me dirigi al ballo de mujeres para poder contestar agusto.

- Bueno?. conteste el movil.

- Mama?. oi la voz que en varios dias no habia oido, las lagrimas amenazaron en salir, pero les prohibi la salida.

- Moneca?, que pasa mi princesa?. pregunte alarmandome, no podian culparme por ser tan paranoica.

- Nada, es solo que te extrallo... ya vas a bolver?. pregunto mi pequella, recorde su aspecto, tenia el cabello azabache como el de mi madre, y su piel era blanca.

- Yo tambien te extrallo mi vida, pero aun no puedo ir, no he terminado lo que tenia que hacer. le dije recargandome en la pared quedando enfrente de las cabinas de ballo.

- Pero volveras pronto... quiero ensellarte el vestuario que Tio Kouga me ha echo, es muy bonito mama. dijo entuciasmada, yo sonrei ante su entusiasmo.

*(RECUERDO DE KAGOME: NARRADO POR MI)*

- Mama Mira que bonito vestido me compro mi papi. grito una nilla dando saltitos la nilla tenia aproximadamente 6 allos, y su cabello azabache le llegaba mas abajo de la cintura.

- Que hermoso Kagome, pareces una princesita. exclamo la madre de la chiquilla mientras la cargaba y le daba besitos en la frente y el cachete.

- Y solo falta el principe azul que rescatara a la princesita del feros dragon. dijo un hombre llegando y abrazando a las dos mujeres... ellas rieron sonoramente.

- Mira papi el dragon se combirtio en gato. exclamo la nilla sellalando a un rechoncho gato vestido de dragon aunque no parecia dragon.

Los tres se rieron al ver el aspecto del pobre gato que indignado solamente se lamio la pata.

*(FIN DEL RECUERDO DE KAGOME: FIN DE MI NARRACION)*

- No te preocupes Mone, estare el dia de tu obra de teatro, no todos los dias se es la estelar. le dije contagiada de su entusiasmo, por un momento me olvide de todo, de mi rencor asia tres personas, de mi dolor por aver perdido a mi madre, de la alegria que sentia por volver a ver a mi padre, pero solo por un momento.

- Esta bien, mami me despido ya que abuela Kaede me va a rregallar. me dijo volviendome a mi realidad.

- Si mi princesa, no quiero que te regallen. le dije con un nudo en la garganta, odiaba las despedidas eran tan dolorosas aunque sabia que no era para siempre, ella era la razon de mi vida, si la perdia a ella me moriria... nunca aguantaria tal dolor.

Oi como mi Moneca colgaba el telefono sin antes un "Te amo mami" que me llenaba de paz al oirla, siempre, era lo mismo ella traia paz a mi vida, era lo unico bueno que me habia tocado, era mi, solamente mia, ella era mi hija y la amaba y ella correspondia el sentimiento.

Sali del ballo, pero unas manos me capturaron exaltandome, me jalaron asia un rincon mas alla del ballo sin poderlo evitar.

- Hola Kagome. la voz de Sesshomaru me susurro en el oido, me tense al oir mi nombre, me habia llamado Kagome, y no Kikyo.

- Ese no es mi nombre. dije firmemente, pero el me tomo de las mullecas fuertemente, evitando poder sacar la nabaja de mi bolsillo.

- Ami no me engallas, puede que a los demas si, pero a mi no. dijo y contra todos los pronosticos me beso tensandome de inmediato al contacto de sus labios con los mios, movi mi cabeza de un lado a otro desasiendo el orrible contacto.

- Dejame en paz. dije con un nudo en la garganta.

"DEJENME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR"

Quise gritar al oir en mi mente mi propia voz de aquel dia, el contacto con cualquier hombre me asia revivir lo que me habia pasado, mis lagrimas comenzaron a amenazar con salir, y mire a los ojos de el.

Maldita sea, esos dorados ojos me recordaban a de los de Inuyasha, aquel dia, mi cuerpo comenzo a temblar, era algo que no podia controlar.

- Dejenme en paz. susurre sin poderlo evitar, senti como el agarre en mis mullecas se suabisaba aterrandome.

*(RECUERDO DE KAGOME: NARRADO POR MI)*

- NOOOO, DEJENME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR. gritaba una kagome de trece allos, que era sosteniada por 3 jovenes, uno de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos dorados, otro con los cabellos negros y ojos azules, y el ultimo con los cabellos negros y los ojos de igual color.

- NOOO DEJENME. grito de nuevo la joven al ser depositada en el piso sin delicadesa, la joven luchaba ardientemente por soltarse del agarre de ellos, quienes le superaban por fuerza.

Un fuerte golpe en su mejilla la aturdio un poco pero nunca dejo de luchar contra ellos, en un momento de desesperacion se libero de ellos y trato de correr pero alguien la tomo del pie y la iso caer lastimandose seriamente, la mano provocante de su caida la arrastro de nuevo asia ellos, en el proseso causandole raspones a la joven, que trataba de safarse, ella nunca permitiria que le isieran algo, no sin antes luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus lagrimas manchaban su hermoso rostro aparte de la tierra que habia agarrado al caerse, lloraba de desesperacion, de impotencia y de sentirse traisionada por la persona que mas amaba.

Solamente oia sus risas no queria mirarlos a los ojos, no queria que la vieran derrotada.

El terror se hiso mas fuerte al sentir el peso de alguien ensima de ella, lo unico que logro mirar fue sus ojos dorados, y entonce...

*(FIN DEL RECUERDO DE KAGOME: FIN DE MI NARRACION)*

- No me agas dallo. suplique perdida en mis recuerdos, y entonces todo comenzo a ser borroso, lo unico que mis ojos vieron fueron unos ojos dorados que me miraban, y despues todo fue una horrible oscuridad.

CONTINUARA...


	9. Chapter 8

_Hola, tengo que hacer un aviso importante, ya no escribire esta historia no hay mas inspiracion asi que la abandonare... Jejjejeje no se la crean es una broma, claro que tengo mucha inspirasion al ver que les esta gustando la historia y sus comentarios me animan a subir los capitulos, ademas yo nunca avandono una historia por nada en el mundo, muy bien ya no les quito mas su tiempo a leer._

_**Aclarasion**: Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen, la que es totalmente de mi propiedad es la loca historia que ustedes leen._

_**Ariahay Zeuqzav Presenta:**_

_LA MASCARA: __LA VENGANZA DE KAGOME._

Capitulo8:

_**El rostro de mi madre aparecion frente de mi a unos cuantos metros lejos de mi, sonreia y tenia los brazos abierto como si esperara que yo fuera y la abrazara.**_

_**- MAMA!. grite y di un paso al frente, un gran agujero se formo entre mi madre y yo, impidiendome seguir mi camino, la mire a sustada, y entonces la imagen de mi madre desaparecio dejando en su lugar la oscuridad, di un paso atras asustada de aquella oscuridad, quiser gritar pero mi graganta no me respondio, un liquido salado comenzo a caer de mis ojos.**_

_**- MAMA!. Oi un grito a lo lejos aunque no muy lejos de mi, mi sangre seme congelo al oir la voz de Moneca llamandome, mire por todas partes hasta que encontre a mi pequella parada y con lo ojos serrados, temblaba ligeramente, un gueco seme formo en el estomago al mirarla asi, mire como una mano se posaba en el hombro de mi hija y ella comenzaba a temblar aun mas...**_

_**Unos ojos Dorados se dejaron, esos ojos dorados eran duellos de la mano posada en el hombro de mi hija y de repente un enorme miedo me asalto, di un paso asia adelante.**_

_**- AYUDAME!. Grito desesperada mi Hija y la mano que la sostenia la jalaba a la oscuridad al mismo tiempo en que yo trataba de ir asia ella.**_

_**- MONECA!. Grite deseperada, corri asia aquel lugar... Nada, NADA!, No habia nada, ni rastros de mi hija, un enorme sentimiento de perdida comenzo a creser en mi pecho, mis pies no pudieron mas sostenerme y cai de rodillas rendida, solamente mensionando el nombre de mi hija una y otra vez.**_

- KAGOME DESPIERTA!. Abri los ojos de golpe y me sente rapidamente con el corazon latiendo a mil por hora, mire confundida a Sango que se encontraba frente de mi, su mirada era preocupada, mire en donde me encontraba y me sorprendi que fuera en el departamento de ella.

- Estas bien?. Me pregunto Sango preocupada. - Estabas hablando dormida y llorabas, no parabas de movete me asuste, y luego de que gritaste no pude mas y te desperte. Me explico Sango le sonrei pero no dije nada, necesitaba recuperarme primero de mi pesadilla, no entendia nada, era la misma pesadilla que hace allos tenia, incluso antes de que muriera mi madre yo ya tenia esa pesadilla, salvo que ahora habia sido diferente, por que Moneca habia aparecido en ella, y esos ojos dorados tambien, "Ojos dorados... Incluso en mis suellos me Atormentas Inuyasha" pense llevandome una mano en la frente entonces recorde algo.

- Que hago aqui Sango?. pregunte con la voz apagada y ronca.

- Te desmallaste en el restaurante, comvenci a tu padre de que estarias bien con migo, Sesshomaru me ayudo a traerte a mi departamento. Me explico, y entonces recorde el beso que me habia robado El hermano mayor de Inuyasha.

- No me agrada para nada el. dije sentandome por completo y hasta entonces me di cuenta que me encontraba en una cama.

- Por que lo dices, no pienso que sea malo, ademas Rin lo quiere mucho. Dijo Sango mordiendo una manzana, de donde la habia sacado?!. - Kag levantate debes que desayunar. me dijo Sango lebantandose de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

- Espera, Desayunar?. Pregunte confundida, ella me miro y asintio.

- Dormiste todo el dia de ayer, no despertaste para nada, me comenzaba a preocupar. dijo sango y salio de la habitacion, su habitacion suponia, me levante de la caman y me di cuenta que me sentia debil, camine despasio asia la puerta pensando si decirle sobre el beso que Sesshomaru me habia dado o no, como reaxionaria?.

- Ya te sientes bien?. Oi la voz de Sango que provenia de la cosina, entonces un delicioso aroma llego a mi nariz.

- Buele muy rico Sango, que haces?. pregunte curiosa asercandome a la cosina, encontrandome a una Sango cosinando, me dedico una mirada y me sonrio.

- No seas exagerada solamente preparo huevos. me dijo mi amiga asiendo un gesto con su mano restandole importancia a mi cumplido, sonrei y me recargue en la puerta de la cosina mientras la miraba.

- Tu telefono sono todo el dia de ayer, no se si es alguien importante, de todos modos no conteste. me aviso, mire a la sala y distingui mi Movil en la mesita de enmedio, le di las gracias y fui asia ella.

- Tambien ayer me llamo Ayumi, te acurdas de ella?. pregunto yo solte el telefono antes de mirar las llamadas distraida por la mension de mi antigua amiga.

- Si me acuerdo de ella, como olvidarla?. dije sonriendo y me dirigi de nuevo ala cosiana para saber lo que me iva a contar mi amiga. - Sigues viendola?. pregunte curiosa, admito que queria saber sobre mi vieja amiga.

- No Kagome, como la podria ver si ella esta en America, no tengo tanto dinero o tiempo para visitarla, solo nos llamamos alguna vez. me dijo sorprendiendome, Ayumi en America?.

- Como que esta en America?. pregunte confundida.

- Si cuando termino de estudiar la secundaria con nosotras, se fue a estudiar al extrangero. me comento Sango sirviendo el Huevo en dos platos, uno para ella y uno para mi.

- Comprendo,y que me cuentas de Yuka y Ayame?. pregunte sintiendo curiosidad.

- Bueno Yuka estudio con nosotras hasta la universidad y despues le perdi la pista, no nos hablabamos en la escuela y comprendo que no nos hablemos fuera de ella, Ayame se caso con un chico, Como era su nombre?, bueno no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero se caso y creo que el sela llebo de Tokio. Me comento poniendo los platos en su pequella pero bonita mesa.

- Comprendo. dije perdida en mis pensamientos.

- Rin como saber se casara con Sessh, y se ve muy feliz, demasiado para mi opinion. Siguio hablando, me sente en una de las sillas del comedor.

- Oyes Kag, quisieras salir, con migo como en los viejos tiempos?. me pregunto Sango sacandome de mis pensamientos, la mire sorprendida.

- Pero sango saves que es muy peligroso. Dije mirandola y mire como su cara se ponia triste.

- Entiendo, puede ser muy peligroso. dijo desanimada, y entonces un nudo en la garganta seme formo, y entonces pense en Moneca y en lo tanto que le habia hablado de Sango, no sabia si lo que haria seria bueno o malo, pero no me importaba cumpliria la promesa que un dia le habia echo a Moneca.

- Sango, quiero preguntarte algo, mas bien proponerte algo, como se que mi padre no se detendra y acomo de lugar ira con migo, quiero pedirte que tu binieras tambien con migo, no quiero dejarte sola y tu me arias muy buena compallia, asi conocerias a una pesonita que quiere conocerse. le dije con un sorprendente entusiasmo en mi voz ella me miro sorprendida por mis palabras.

- Deberdad?. pregunto con la voz temblorosa yo solamente asenti entonces ella se levanto de la mesa y fue directamente a abrazarme.

- Claro que quiero acompallarte. me dijo en el oido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

El sol ya se habia ocultado cuando recorde las llamadas perdidas en mi Movil y entonces lo tome, aun me encontraba en el departamento de Sango ya que ella habia insistido en que me quedara algunos dias.

Antes de que pudiera mirar las llamadas el Movil comenzo a sonar exaltandome un poco por la sorpresa mire el numero y frunci al mirar que era un numero privado, aprete el boton verde y me lo lleve a la oreja.

- Bueno quien es?. pregunte.

- Kagome, que gusto escuchar tu dulce voz. Oi una voz distorsionada no permitiendome saber quien era, pero me exalte tan solo al oir mi nombre, mi respiracion comenzo ha ser agitada.

- Quien eres?. pregunte tratando de sonar tranquila.

- Haaa solo un viejo amigo tuyo, que quiere que tu linda Moneca este a salvo. dijo la voz distorsionada, mi corazon dio un buelco al oirlo mencionar a Moneca, quien era esa persona?.

- Quien eres?. volvi a preguntar ahora con la voz dura, sango salio de su habitacion exaltada al oir mi grito, se aserco a mi preocupada.

- No te puedo rebelar mi identidad, si te la rebelaria entonces no seria divertido, tan solo llame para sugerirte que llamaras a la anciana Kaede, solo para que estes segura de que todo sigue bien por alla. me dijo y un escalosfrios bajo por mi espina dorsal.

Las lagrimas agolparon en mis ojos preocupando mas a Sango.

- Adios Querida Kagome. Se despidio la voz destorsionada y encuanto colgo la desesperacion me golpeo.

Maque el numero con rapides ignorando las preguntas de Sango, el telefono timbro... Una vez... Dos Veces... Tres veces, comenze a desesperarme y iba a colgar cuando escuche como lebantaban la vocina.

- Bueno. un alivion indescriptible relajo todo mi cuerpo cuando escuche la voz de Kouga al otro lado del telefono.

- Hol... Hola Kouga, Todo esta Bien por alla?. pregunte mordiendome una ulla esperando su contestasion que duro mucho para dar.

- Si, se puede decir que si... ayer estube llamando a tu movil pero no contestaste. me dijo.

- Como que se puede decir?. pregunte ignorando lo ultimo.

- Es una exprecion Kag, Te pasa algo te olles nerviosa?. me pregunto.

- Donde estan?. Pregunte desesperada.

- Kaede en la cosina preparando la cena y Moneca con tu amigo que llego ayer. me dijo suspire aliviada, perfecto Kaede estaba preparando la cena y Moneca con mi amigo que llego ayer, Esperen... QUE AMIGO!?.

- Kouga DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?. Pregunte, el alivio se fue ullendo de mi, yo no habia enviado a ningun amigo, de que estaba hablando.

- Del amigo tuyo que ayer llego buscandote, pero como le dijimos que no estabas decidio esperarte y bueno esta conviviendo con Moneca.

- De que hablas Kouga, Como se llama?. pregunte.

- Creo que se Apeida... Taisho, eso es Taisho. me dijo y senti que mis pies flaqueban.

- KAGOME!. Grito Sango sosteniendo mi caida, no separe el movil de mi oreja.

Senti como las lagrimas salian de mis ojos, sintiendo como el corazon queria salirseme, Inuyasha estaba alla, Estaba con Moneca.

CONTINUARA...

_**Nota Ariahay: **Que les parecio?, mandemen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o si no les gusto, espero que si les aya gustado, no se cuando subiere el proximo capitulo pero espero que pronto._

**_ARIAHAY FUERA...^.^_**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Bueno aqui estoy yo de Nuevo, si se preguntan el por que subi este cap tan rapido es por que ya me amenazaron de muerte y si muero quien continuara la historia, jejejej, bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior y me encanta que les guste mi historia y claro que les debe quedar la duda en cada capitulo, si no no quisieran leer el siguiente._**

**_LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA SON GRATIS, NO TIENEN QUE PAGAR POR ELLAS... ^.^_**

**_Aclarasion: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, tan solo la historia que les traigo con gusto._**

**_Ahora si a leer:_**

_**Ariahay Zeuqzav Presenta:**_

_LA MASCARA: __LA VENGANZA DE KAGOME._

Capitulo9:

No me tranquilize hasta que escuche la voz de Moneca atraves de la linea, de todas formas me sentia nerviosa y Sango me habia prometido y habia salido corriendo a investigar si Inuyasha habia salido de viaje, No le podia preguntar a Moneca muchas cosas ya que los nervios, apesar de estar mas tranquila me causaban muchos mareos.

- Kagome. Escuche la voz de Sango y oi como la puerta se abria, camine asia la sala mirando a mi amiga nerviosa.

- Vamos sientate. Dijo Sango sellalando el sillon, yo negue con la cabeza mordiendome una ulla, en otras ocasiones me reiria de mi por mi actitud pero esto era una cosa seria, muy seria.

Mire a Sango que tomaba asiento en un sillon serca de mi, la mire ansiosa por saber lo que habia investigado, - Vamos Sango por favor. Dije ansiosa tomando asiento serca de ella.

- Traquilizate Amiga, Inuyasha no ha salido de la ciudad en este mes. Me dijo y senti como me aliviaba eso, pero aun quedaba la pregunta de quien habia ido a donde Moneca y Kaede estaban?.

- Entonces?. pregunte.

- El que si ha salido es Sesshomaru, exactamente ayer tomo un buelo asi...

- QUE?. Pregunte sin podermelo creer, Sesshomaru?, y el como se habia enterado de en donde habia estado estos 8 allos, me quedaba claro que me habia reconocido en el restaurante pero no me cabia en la cabeza, como el se habia enterado de mi paradero, en tan poco tiempo, y lo mas importante, como se habia enterado de Moneca?. Acaso tambien sabia lo que habia pasado hace 8 allos?.

- Como lo olles Kag, ami tambien me sorprendio. Dijo Sango pensativa. - Acaso sera que sabe quien eres?. Pregunto Sorprendida mi castalla amiga.

- Es lo mas sercano a la realidad. Dije mirandola, ella se sorprendio de sobre manera.

- Y no crees que le diga a Inuyasha o a Naraku?. Me pregunto preocupada.

- No lo se Sango, No lo se, pero la pregunta es: Como se entero de Moneca?. Dije y me arrepenti de aver dicho eso, Sango me miro con cara de quien no entiende nada, genial, Ahora debia decirle y explicarle quien era Moneca.

- Quien es Moneca?. pregunto adelantandoseme, me miro fijamente.

- Este... Puesde que no te aiga dicho algunas cosas. Comenze a decir.

- Como cuales?. pregunto sospechando de mi nerviosismo.

- Sango, no es facil lo que te voy a decir, y dejame pedirte perdon antes de que te cuente, no sabia como decirtelo. Dije y tome aire. - Dos meses despues de averme ido de aqui, descubri que... Estaba enbarazada. Dije y mire la cara que habia puesto mi mejor amiga, mas bien la unica.

- Que?. Pregunto sorprendida. - Estubiste enbarazada y no me dijiste nada?. Pregunto Un poco enojada.

- Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento Sango, pero como te lo iva a decir, me sentia confundida, y fue dificil para mi. Dije sintiendo como las malditas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos al pensar en el pasado.

- Kagome. Dijo Sango y se aserco para abrazarme, yo correspondi el abrazo sintiendo el consuelo que hace ocho allos me hubiera gustado sentir al enterarme de aquella noticia.

- Fue dificil, Sabes?, Una nilla en una ciudad desconocida y aparte enbarazada, me senti tan sola, en algunos momentos senti que me haogaba en los problemas que tenia, si no hubiera sido de una familia que se apiado de mi y me permitio vivir en la cochera de su casa, no se lo que hubiera sido de mi. Dije con la voz haogada, nunca a nadie le habia dicho aquello, nisiquiera a la anciana Kaede.

- Ho kagome, si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho yo te hubiera dijo Sango acarisiandome la cabeza de forma maternal, me abraze mas a ella, encontrando en sierto modo el consuelo que cualquier madre le diera a su pequella.

- La familia que de alguna manera me habia dado un techo en donde dormir, me sugerio que abortara a lo que crecia en mi bientre, pero nunca seme paso por la cabeza el hacerlo, ya que lo consideraba un asesinato a una griatura que no se podia defender. Segui contando sintiendome incapas de parar.

- Kagome. Me llamo mi castalla amiga. - Sabes quien es el padre?. Pregunto.

Yo negue con la cabeza, como seria capas de saber quien era el padre si ellos me habian violado, los tres repetidas veces en aquella noche, un ligero temblor asalto mi cuerpo al siquiera pensar en aquello.

- Traquila. Me susurro Sango en mi oido.

- No me arrepiento de mi decision, tengo a una nilla hermosa ala cual quiero y se que me necesita. Dije separandome de mi amiga y limpiando mis lagrimas, me reproche en mi mente el ser tan llorona.

- Le he hablado mucho de ti, sabes, te quiere conocer. Le dije tratando de cambiar de tema, y entonces recorde algo importante. - Por que habra ido el a donde Moneca?. Pregunte mas para mi que para ella.

- Quisas para proteger la reputacion de su hermano. Dijo Sango limpiadose las lagrimas que hasta ahora habia notado.

- No lo creo, el nunca aria nada por su hermanastro, lo odia. Dije tratando de allar una explicasion avia.

- Para asegurarse de quien es el padre?. Pregunto Sango confundida y entonces su cara cambio de una confundida a una pensativa. - Como es que save lo que Inuyasha y los otros te hisieron?. Pregunto Sango, yo negue con la cabeza, no sabia como el lo habia descubierto ni el por que Sesshomaru hubiera ido a ver a Moneca.

- Y tambien esta aquella llamada misteriosa, que tambien sabe todo. Dijo Sango arrancandome de mis pensamientos, Un escalofrio me recorrio todo el cuerpo con tan solo pensarlo.

- Todo es muy extrallo. Susurre despacio. - Todo se esta saliendo del plan, debo que apresurarme. Dije esta vez mas alto, Sango me miro por unos momentos entendiendo a lo que me referia.

- Como piensas hacerlo?. me pregunto Yo negue con la cabeza sin saber que contestar, no sabia como tenderle la trampa que lo llevaria a la muerte, y en ese momento entendi que Miroku habia sido muy sencillo, pero que con Naraku y Inuyasha no seria igual.

- Lo mas importante ya esta echo. Dijo Sango, y entendi que se referia a que ya nos habiamos presentado. - Kag, y si el ya sabe que eres tu, puede ser muy peligroso. La voz de sango reflejo el miedo que comenzaba a sentir por aquel pensamiento, deposite mi mano en su hombro.

- No te preocupes Sango, todo ira bien. Dije tratando de creermelo yo tambien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

No podia evitar dar bueltas y bueltas en la comoda cama que Sango me habia prestado para dormir ahi en su departamento, habia decidido, claro sin antes oir la insistencia de Sango que era mejor quedarme con ella, por su propia seguridad y para que ella no estubiera preocupada por mi todo los dias.

- No puedes dormir, verdad?. La voz de sango me sobresalto un poco.

- Lo siento. Susurre, la cama se encontraba en la habitacion de Sango y enfrente de la misma, me levante despacio mirando a mi amiga que tambien se encontraba sentada en su cama. - No pretendia despertarte. Dije avergonzada.

- No me despertaste. Mintio vosteciando un poco.

- No hace falta que mientas Sango te conosco muy bien. Dije un poco divertida, mire el relog que marcaba las 3:00 de la mallana, vostecie por pura costumbre al mirar la hora, seguramente Moneca ya estaria dormida.

- Cuentame como es Moneca. Me pido la voz de Sango adormilada.

- Es una nilla maravillosamente lista para su edad, Es juguetona, siempre se la pasa jugando tiene la misma sonrisa que mi madre, y su cabello Azabache es abundante y largo... Es atenta con migo, y con todo el mundo, cualquier persona que esta serca de ella sonrien jenuinamente, es como si tubiera un poder especial para hacer que la gente sonria de verdad, Es dulce e inocente, es una nilla tan llena de vida. Dije sonriendo al recordarla.

- Como tu lo eras. Cellalo Sango mas despierta, yo negue con la cabeza.

- Ella es mejor que yo en muchas cosas, su sonrisa es mas limpia, no esta manchada de sarcasmo, sus ojos tienen el brillo que los mios no tienen. Dije y suspire.

- Kagome, tu eras asi, exactamente asi... es solo que lo que te paso, te marco profundamente, pero se que la Kagome sonriente, alegre y llena de brillo aun sigue ahi, en un lugar profundo esperando poder salir de nuevo. Me dijo Sango con tanta seguridad que por unos momento le crei, pero despues sonrei amargamente.

- Lo dudo. suspire cansada, queria que todo esto ya acabara, queria volver con Moneca y sellar este episodio de mi vida, ya no queria que los recuerdos me atormentara cada vez que miraba a Moneca.

A veces podia olvidar por unos momentos que ella, era producto de una violacion, pero despues la realidad me golpeaba asiendome recordad que si lo era, pero ella no tenia la culpa nunca la podria culpar, primero moriria antes de sentir algun rencor asia ella, en vez de ese agradecimiento por que habia llegado a mi vida dandome un motivo por el cual seguir, que sentia ahora.

- Debemos descansar, mallana se nos ocurrira un plan para acabar con esto lo mas rapido posible, y irnos de aqui... quiero conocer a aquel angel que me cuentas. Me dijo mi amiga Sango regresandome al precente.

- Tienes razon nada mas en que ya quiero irme de este lugar, pero te equivocas en lo de que Moneca es un angel, ya que es todo lo contrario. Dije riendome. - Es un demonio en miniatura, Caprichosa y claro que sus caprichos se los cumple siempre Kaouga. Dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

- Kouga, el chico del cual me platicaste?. Pregunto Sango curiosa.

- A si es, es incapas de decir que no a algo que Mone quiera. Dije divertida.

- Creo que es por que la madre es muy hermosa. Me dijo entre risitas y yo comprendi por donde iva Sango.

- Kouga es nada mas que un buen amigo Sang, no te comfundas. Le dije seriamente ella solamente asintio sin dejar de reir, me cruse de brasos y frunci en cello pero esa fachada de enojo me duro poco ya que con ella no era posible enojarce nas de dos minutos.

- Claro, solamente un gran amigo, quisas para ti pero para el?. Me dijo sango ya mas controlada de la risa, la mire pensando en lo que habia dicho, pero despues me desise de aquel pensamiento, ademas yo no sentia nada por el y asi era mejor.

- Ya debemos dormirnos que mallana no nos vamos a querer lebantar. dije acostandome en la comoda cama, sintiendo por primera vez suello.

- Tienes razon ademas mallana tengo trabajo. me dijo y una punsada de preocupasion comenzo a pincharme el pecho, Sango debia trabajar con Naraku y si el ya sabia que yo estaba aqui, tal vez buscaria lastimar a las personas mas sercanas a mi, y quisas cuando se enterara de Moneca, tambien quisiera hacerle dallo, estaba decidido debia acabar con el lo mas pronto posible.

CONTINUARA...

_**Nota Ariahay:**_

_**Okey nada mas quiero decirles que si gustan dejen comentarios para saber su opinion, no creo subir el proximo cap proto ya que debo hacer el siguiente y no se como continuarla pero no se preocupen que si la continuo... Bye hasta el proximo capitulo.**_

_**ARIAHAY FUERA... ^.^**_


End file.
